


Kane Wins Army Boxing Championship

by Caivu



Category: Batman (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), DCU, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Army, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Cadets, Canon Compliant, Epistolary, Gap Filler, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Military Academy, News Media, Newspapers, Sports, West Point, Women in the Military, united states military academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caivu/pseuds/Caivu
Summary: A short news article coda to "Well-Matched".
Kudos: 1





	Kane Wins Army Boxing Championship

By ALEXANDRA BRACKETT

 _Gotham Gazette_ Staff

February 26, 2010

 **WEST POINT, N.Y**. - Kate Kane, a junior cadet at the United States Military Academy and a member of the illustrious Kane Family, earned the women's 156-lb championship at the 54th Annual Brigade Boxing Open on February 23 at Hayes Gymnasium.

Kane, 19, fought as a member of a newly-formed women's boxing club at the Academy, defeating fellow junior cadet Sophie Moore by unanimous decision after a bloody three-round war in the main event of the night.

In an email, Kane mentioned that Moore is also a member of the club.

"Fighting in the Open was one of the club's goals," Kane added, "and it was an honor to be part of that, especially since I got to go up against my best friend and roommate. Winning the title was just icing. We had two women's fights that night, and hopefully female cadets will fight in the Open from now on. I'll definitely be back next year to defend my title. With any luck, in a rematch."

Kane is the daughter of Colonel Jacob Kane and the late Captain Gabrielle Kane, of Gotham. She hopes to be assigned to the Military Intelligence Corps this fall, and serve in the 525th Battlefield Surveillance Brigade after her graduation and commissioning next year.

**Author's Note:**

> As noted in the notes of some of my other stories, this is based on a logical conclusion from textual and historical evidence found in or associated with _Batwoman: Rebirth_ #1.


End file.
